Ostatni Lot
by Gloriaa
Summary: Po wygranej Voldemorta.


W celi było wilgotno i zimno. Czuła to każdą częścią swojego ciała. Każdym milimetrem i skrawkiem. Od czubków palców u stóp poprzez łydki, uda, brzuch, piersi, plecy oparte o zimną ścianę, po której co jakiś czas spływały małe kropelki wody, szyję, aż do czubka głowy osłoniętego tłustymi, skołtunionymi włosami. Siedziała skulona i wpatrywała się w kratowane drzwi zza, których dobiegały niepokojące dźwięki. Były one tym co pozwalało jej odliczać minione dni. Nie wiedziała jaka jest pora dnia. Może słońce właśnie wschodzi zalewając swoim blaskiem fale, skały, a następnie te ponure, przesycone wilgocią mury? A może wręcz przeciwnie, zachodzi i oświetla cały świat na pomarańczowo? Ona tego nie wie, ale wiedzą to mężczyźni w czarnych, ciężkich płaszczach. Śmierciożercy. Elita czarodziejskiego świata. Wszyscy zwolennicy Dumbledore'a, mugolaki oraz zdrajcy krwi zostali wtrąceni do Azkabanu. Voldemort zabił Harry'ego, Ron zginął z rąk Bellatrix Lestrange, ona przeżyła, ale tylko po to by zginąć w męczarniach. Bo to właśnie czekało ich wszystkich, tych, którzy krzyczeli co dzień. Jak na razie ten gad zapomniał o niej, zadowalając się bardziej znanymi członkami Zakonu, ale przyjdzie jeszcze jej czas. Już niedługo. Dlatego gdy usłyszała kroki w korytarzu cała się spięła, skuliła i przycisnęła do ściany podświadomie wierząc w to, że to ją ocali, że człowiek w czarnym, ciężkim płaszczu przejdzie obok i nie zwróci na nią uwagi, uzna, że cela jest pusta. Kroki ustały. Zacisnęła mocno oczy i, jeżeli to możliwe, skuliła się jeszcze bardziej.

_Odejdź, odejdź, odejdź proszę..._

Szczęk zamka i skrzypienie zawiasów. Zaczęła się trząść. Myśl o bólu jaki ją niewątpliwie czeka napełniała ją przerażeniem. Jedynie siłą woli, aby zachować pewne resztki godności uniosła głowę i miała nadzieję, że na jej twarzy nie odbija się przerażenie, a spojrzenie, jeżeli w ogóle to możliwe, jest harde. W drzwiach do jej celi stał Draco Malfoy. Stał i patrzył na nią z obrzydzeniem

-Wstań Granger.

Podniosła się na nogi nakazując im nie trząść się.

- A teraz bądź cicho jeżeli chcesz żebyśmy oboje przeżyli.  
>W jej głowie zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka. <em><br>Oboje?_  
>Wyszedł z celi i ruszył korytarzem, a ona, w ciszy, tuż za nim. Oddalali się od przeraźliwych krzyków. Światło w jej głowie pojaśniało. <em>Czy on...?<em>  
>Zatrzymali się przy oknie, do którego przymocowana była drabina zrobiona z połączonych ze sobą lin. Chwiała się na wietrze raz po raz uderzając o kamienny mur. Lampka rozbłysła światłem latarni morskiej.<p>

_Dlaczego? _

_A czy to ważne?_

- Pierwszy i ostatni pokaz odwagi, Malfoy? - uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.

- Jak chcesz to wracaj z powrotem - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

W odpowiedzi jedynie przekrzywiła głowę i przyjrzała mu się. Po chwili kąciki jej ust opadły i się wyprostowała.

- Dziękuję.

Drabinka chwiała się na wietrze. Ostrożnie schodziła w dół, czując jak lina boleśnie wrzyna jej się w stopy. Po jakimś czasie stanęła na śliskiej skale, o którą nieprzerwanie rozbijały się z hukiem fale. Zapatrzyła się w ciemną wodę. Noc, była noc.

_Rzeczy złe robi się nocną porą, nawet jeżeli są zgodne z nowym prawem._

Znasz, Drogi Czytelniku, takie uczucie gdy wiatr wdziera Ci się do rozchylonych ust i nie jesteś w stanie wziąć oddechu? Gdy masz wrażenie, że dusisz się tym przesyconym tlenem powietrzem? Gdy, chłodna, przyjemna morska bryza chlasta Cię w twarz i wyciska łzy z oczu? Gdy Twoje włosy poruszają się na wietrze, a ty słyszysz ten charakterystyczny dźwięk gdy obijają się o siebie? Wiesz jak to jest, gdy chcesz zamknąć oczy, a mimo to wciąż ich nie zamykasz wpatrując się w jeden punkt? Czy wiesz jak to jest gdy wiatr i fale sprawiają, że głuchniesz? Czy czułeś kiedyś jak niesione wiatrem zimno opatula Cię i wdziera przez wszystkie otwory w ciele do środka? Czy wiesz jak to jest być tylko pozornie wolnym?

Hermiona wiedziała, że ucieczka z Azkabanu nie oznacza dla niej wolności i życia gdzieś w ukryciu. Nie było dla niej w tym nowym świecie miejsca. Nie w świecie Voldemorta. Ucieczka nie miała sensu. Czekałaby ją jedynie zabawa w kotka i myszkę, gdzie ona byłaby myszką, a cała reszta świata – kotkiem. Byłoby zupełnie jak przed wtrąceniem jej do więzienia. Ciągle w biegu, podróży, bez chwili wytchnienia. Tym razem klęska nadeszłaby szybciej. Jednak dostała od Malfoy'a cenny prezent – śmierć bez cierpień. Rozejrzała się w około chłonąc wszystko i nasycając otoczeniem. Umrze wolna. Wolna bardziej niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek był. To będzie niesamowite przeżycie. To będzie jej… Ostatni lot.


End file.
